Omake  Sake, luego bronca y más sake
by Aiolos
Summary: Unos cuantos shinigamis de la 13, requieren los servicios de mi shini para un trabajo secreto. Todo se descubre y...


**Omake**

**by Aiolos**

**Sake, luego bronca y más sake.**

- Hay que hacerlo hoy.

- ¿Por qué hoy?

- Pues porque hoy hay menos vigilancia. Por qué va a ser.

- ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

- El plan es el siguiente. Entraremos por una de las ventanas que dan al lado oeste. En ese lado se extiende un bosque espeso por el que podremos acercarnos sin ser vistos. Nuestro chivato nos ha dibujado un plano del lugar. Este punto de aquí señala la entrada a la cámara secreta. Lamentablemente no conoce la combinación exacta pero seguro que podremos abrir la puerta. Tengo un as en la manga

- ¿Qué es?

- Si os lo digo dejará de ser un as en la manga, ¿no?

- Es verdad.

- Antes de hacerlo os enteraréis de lo que es. Bueno pues quedamos en eso.

La capitana de la decimotercera división, Kuroikawa Ela se mantenía erguida, mirando al frente mientras intentaba concentrarse en lo que el capitán Ailios de la primera división les estaba explicando. En su interior, sin embargo, una vocecilla bastante molesta, para que negarlo, no hacía más que gritarle que se aburría.

_Me abuuuurroooooo_

_Me abuuuurroooooo_

"_Cállate"_

_Me abuuuurrooooo_

"_Aaaaaargh, maldita. Cállate de una vez."_

_Me abuuuurrooooo_

- Tsk, ¡qué pesada!

En el momento en el que el capitán Ailios calló y el resto de los capitanes empezó a mirarla, Ela supo, sin lugar a dudas, que esa última pulla la había dicho en voz alta.

"_Mierda"_

- Ela Taicho – empezó a decir el capitán mientras la miraba entre divertido y enfadado por la interrupción -, ¿qué es lo que le parece pesado?

- Ah…esto…no, nada, capitán. Todo es muy interesante. Lo que usted está diciendo no me parece pesado. Para nada – le respondió ella mientras comenzaba a mover las manos y a sonreír exageradamente.

- Creo recordar que en ningún momento preguntado si lo que yo estaba diciendo te parecía pesado.

- Eh… ¿a no?

- No – dijo el capitán enfadado esta vez mientras los demás intentaban disimiladamente no reírse - ¿Puedo continuar?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien. Como iba diciendo…

Una vez más, Ela perdió el hilo de la conversación casi al instante, mientras la molesta vocecilla proseguía con su cantinela. Un suspiro de resignación se escapó de entre sus labios, mientras en su mente abandonaba toda resistencia ante la voz y se unía a ella en su cántico.

- Hemos terminado.

Las palabras del capitán Ailios tardaron unos segundos en calar en el cerebro, en esos momentos casi fuera de servicio de la capitana. Cuando al fin pudieron abrirse camino a través de la muralla que se había formado en su mente, Ela dio un pequeño salto y volvió a la realidad.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse dejando en la sala sólo al capitán Ailios y el capitán Naeros, de la octava división, que hablaban en voz baja. Justo cuando cruzó el umbral, la voz del capitán general la llamó.

- ¿Sí, capitán?

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con las miradas de los dos capitanes, duras y frías como piedras.

_Esto no pinta nada bien para ti._

"_¿Ahora ya no te aburres?_

_No._

- ¿Ocurre algo, capitanes? – preguntó ella, mientras una pequeña idea de lo que sucedía crecía en su mente.

- Si que ocurre – la voz del capitán Naeros era bastante cortante. Una voz que usaba cuando alguien robaba algo de su reserva personal. Una voz que Ela conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿Y qué es?

- No te hagas la tonta, Ela – le dijo Naeros -. Sabes muy bien de que hablo.

- Sí, es verdad – reconoció ella -. Tomaré las medidas necesarias.

- Eso espero, capitana – intervino el capitán Ailios -. Espero que sea la última vez.

- Lo será – les prometió Ela, muy seria -. Esta vez no seré clemente.

_Ja, ja, ja. ¿Estás en un lío?_

"_¡Los voy a matar a todos! Y tú, ¡¡CALLATE!!"_

Y por una vez, le hizo caso.

Mientras su capitana estaba en la reunión y ajenos al hecho de que habían sido descubiertos, los shinigamis de la decimotercera división festejaban en el cuartel con el sake que habían robado en la octava división y junto con la shinigami de dicha división que les había proporcionado los planos del su cuartel.

- ¡Por Kris! – dijo la teniente Otaka Mizu mientras alzaba el vaso de sake pera brindar con sus compañeros y amigos -. Gracias a ella podemos disfrutar del sake de la reserva personal de Naeros Taicho.

- ¡Por Kris! – gritaron todos, mientras la joven shinigami reía y restaba importancia al hecho.

Y empezaron a beber…

Una hora después el estado de la mayoría de ellos era bastante lamentable. Unos cuantos estaban tirados por el suelo mientras otros se encontraban sentados en los sofás y las sillas de la sala común. Todos cantaban a la vez una canción bastante subida de tono, desafinando. Tan alto cantaban que se escuchaba desde la entrada del cuartel. Eso fue lo primero que oyó Ela cuando llegó a su división con un enfado bastante considerable, que se notaba por la cantidad de reiatsu asesino que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Paso a paso fue acercándose a la sala común mientras fruncía cada vez más el ceño, su tez adoptaba un color rojo por la ira que iba a acumulando y sus ojos verdes, otrora grandes y luminosos, se convertían en apenas una rendija que dejaba escapar destellos mortales.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de la sala común, que estaba cerrada. Se paró un instante, tomó aliento y abrió la puerta lentamente. El chirrido que hizo la puerta mientras se abría hizo que casi todos los shinigamis miraran hacía la entrada, en donde vislumbraron poco a poco la figura de la taicho, con la mano apoyada en su zanpakuto.

- Oh dios. La hemos liado – dijo alguien.

- ¡¡SÍ!! ¡La habéis liado a base de bien! – bramó Ela desde el umbral.

Los que no se habían dado cuenta de su llegada, se unieron a la contemplación de la visión aterradora que suponía Ela. El silencio invadió la estancia en un instante mientras todos tragaban saliva.

- ¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo? – dijo la capitana, esta vez casi susurrando, lo que era más peligroso todavía, y con un tick en la ceja derecha -. ¿De veras creéis que podéis robar a Naeros Taicho sake de su reserva sin que él se entere y sin que deduzca que habéis sido vosotros? No pensaba que fueseis tan estúpidos.

Los shinigamis seguían en silencio, sin saber que decir.

- ¿No decís nada? – preguntó Ela - ¿De quién fue la idea?

Todas las miradas convergieron en una figura pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos miel que se puso blanca como la capa de la capitana y pareció disminuir de tamaño, mientras sostenía una botella de sake en la mano.

- No sé por que pregunto – dijo Ela al ver a su teniente, el objeto de todas las miradas, que era una de las que peor estaba. Apenas si se tenía en pie y el hipo la sacudía intermitentemente -. ¿Quién sino podía ser la artífice de este despropósito?

- Ca-…hip…capitana, yo…hip…

- No digas nada. Siéntate antes de que te caigas – miró a su alrededor buscando a alguien con quien pudiera hablar decentemente. Y lo encontró -. Tú, Aiolos. Cuéntame que ha pasado.

- ¿Y-… yo? – dijo el joven shinigami que no había bebido apenas pero que ante la mirada asesina de Ela se sentía como si se lo hubiera bebido todo él.

- Sí, ¿es qué no me has oído?

- Sí, taicho – reaccionó Aiolos mientras el sudor corría por su nuca -. Verá todo empezó…

Raijin Aiolos se encontraba comiendo en el comedor de la decimotercera división después de volver de una misión en el mundo humano. A esa hora no había apenas nadie por lo que se sorprendió de ver aparecer a Mizu, Chiffi, Momo, Shiru y Kage. Más se sorprendió cuando todos se sentaron a su alrededor, dos flanqueándolo y los tres restantes enfrente suya, con Mizu justo delante.

- Hola – les dijo mientras dejaba los palillos -. ¿Pasa algo?

- No. ¿Por qué iba a pasar? – dijo Mizu con cara de inocente. Demasiado inocente.

- Oh,…no. No. No sé que queréis pero la respuesta es no – dijo el Aiolos mientras los miraba con desconfianza.

- Pero sino te íbamos a pedir nada – dijo Momo -. Sólo queríamos estar un rato aquí haciéndote compañía.

- Mmmm, está bien. Como queráis – les dijo y siguió comiendo.

Durante un rato sólo se escuchó el sonido que hacía Aiolos al masticar. Todo ese silencio empezó a ponerle nervioso, sobre todo porque estaba cargado de miradas y gestos que los otros cinco se hacían entre ellos.

- ¡Ya está bien! – dijo Aiolos al final -. Decidme que queréis o dejadme comer en paz, por favor.

- Sólo es un pequeño favor – le dijo Mizu mientras los demás asentían.

- ¿Qué clase de favor? – preguntó desconfiado aún.

- Bueno, necesitaríamos que usaras las habilidades de tu zanpakuto.

- ¿De Shippûjinrai? ¿Por qué?

- Eso te lo explicaremos en el momento en el que sean necesarias – intervino Kage -. No necesitas saberlo. ¿Nos ayudarás?

- Eh…no sé… - los cinco empezaron a mirarle con cara de pena de manera que al final tuvo que ceder -. De acuerdo. Os ayudaré. Pero, no será nada ilegal, ¿verdad?

- No. No. Por supuesto que no – dijo Mizu mientras miraba de reojo a los demás sin que Aiolos se diera cuenta.

- Pues ya está. A las ocho y media quedamos todos en el bosque que hay al lado de la octava división – dijo Chiffi -. ¿Sabes dónde es?

- Sí. Pero, ¿por qué…

- Hasta luego. Y no te olvides de llevar la zanpakuto – dijeron todos sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta. Y se fueron dejando a Aiolos con la boca abierta y el almuerzo frío.

- Tsk, ¿ahora cómo me como esto?

A la hora acordada los seis shinigamis de la trece estaban en el lugar acordado.

- Bien, ya está todo listo – dijo Mizu cuando todos estuvieron allí -. Vamos allá.

- Sigo sin saber que queréis hacer aquí – dijo Aiolos.

- Ya lo verás.

Todos empezaron a caminar, adentrándose en el espeso bosque. Después de un rato de andar entre ramas que apenas dejaban ver, llegaron al final del bosque. Estaban ahora en la fachada oeste de la octava división. Durante un rato los shinigamis estuvieron mirando a la pared, buscando algo.

- Allí está – dijo Momo mientras señalaba con el dedo una ventana en la segunda planta. Una ventana abierta.

- Muy bien. Todos adentro – les dijo Mizu mientras se ponía a la altura de la ventana y con un shunpo entraba a través de ella -. No hay nadie. Subid.

- Pero, ¿qué hacéis? Estamos entrando sin permiso en una división que no es la nuestra – protestó Aiolos que se quedó en el suelo, mientras los otros cinco habían pasado por la ventana-. Quiero saber que vamos a hacer. Sino, olvidaos de mi ayuda.

- Está bien. Queremos coger prestado algo de la división.

- ¿Coger prestado? ¿No será más bien robar?

- Mmmm, técnicamente sí. Sería robar.

- ¿Y lo dices tan normal?

- Hombre, no es que vayamos a robar algo súper importante. Sólo un poco de sake. Ya lo hemos hecho otras veces – le dijo Mizu -. Tú también lo has hecho.

- Si…tienes razón – razonó Aiolos recordando las veces que se habían metido en esta división para coger sake -. Está bien, si es sólo eso…

- Pues venga. Ven aquí arriba.

- Tsk, llegan tarde. Me van a pillar aquí y, ¿cómo voy a justificar mi presencia? Maldita Mizu, no debí dejarme convencer.

- Psss, aquí, Kris.

- Eh….ah, Mizu, ya era hora – la shinigami de la octava división vio a los de la trece tras una esquina. Les hizo un gesto para que fueran hasta el sitio donde estaba ella –. Es aquí.

- Bien. Aiolos es tu turno.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – preguntó el joven a Mizu y Kris.

- Verás, el sake que queremos coger está detrás de esa puerta – empezó a decirle Kris mientras señalaba a una puerta negra, con un cuadro de mandos a la derecha -, pero hay un problema…

- …y es que tiene una contraseña que no sabemos – terminó Mizu.

- ¿Y?

- Pues que hemos pensado que con tu zanpa quizá puedas producir un cortocircuito en el sistema para que la puerta se abra.

- Mmmm, puedo intentarlo. Echaos a un lado y, sobretodo, vigilad.

Aiolos desenvainó su zanpakuto y sin liberarla, pues para eso no era necesario, se acercó al cuadro de mandos y apoyó la punta de la espada sobre este.

_Ahora, libera la electricidad, Shippûjinrai._

La hoja de la espada brilló un instante y la electricidad surgió de ella y recorrió toda la hoja hasta llegar al cuadro de mandos, donde penetró, destrozando los circuitos. De repente un sonoro _clic_ surgió de dentro de la puerta y está se entreabrió un poco con un ligero susurro.

- ¡¡¡BIEN!!! – gritaron todos los demás -. Gracias Aiolos.

- No hay de que. Espero que esto no traiga demasiadas consecuencias.

Que equivocado estaba.

En el mismo edificio donde la seguridad de la cámara acababa de ser violada, un hombre con una capa blanca de capitán trabajaba en unos informes antes de ir a la reunión de los capitanes. En su despacho una alarma empezó a sonar. Su sonido hizo que el hombre se levantase de un salto y saliera corriendo del lugar. Rápidamente llegó a la cámara, ahora abierta y entró en ella con gesto preocupado.

- Faltan cinco botellas – dijo mientras miraba las botellas de sake que había ante él -. Esta vez han ido demasiado lejos.

- Nadie saquea la reserva personal de sake del capitán Naeros y queda impune. Tendré que hablar con Ailios en la reunión de esta noche.

- …y eso fue todo, capitana – terminó Aiolos.

El silencio volvió a la sala de reuniones, roto de vez en cuando por el hipo de Mizu, que aún no conseguía controlarlo. Los shinigamis estaban atentos al semblante de su capitana, pues observando sus gestos podían saber que les pasaría.

Extrañamente, esa vez la cara de la capitana era totalmente inexpresiva mientras los miraba una a uno detenidamente.

- Supongo que sabréis que estoy muy avergonzada de vosotros – empezó a decir mientras miraba a Mizu, aunque se dirigiera a todos -. Nunca creí que otro capitán tendría algún día una queja sobre vosotros, y menos esta clase de quejas. A partir de mañana estaréis cuatro meses sin probar una gota de sake y todas las tardes limpiaréis el cuartel de arriba abajo. Lo quiero como los chorros del oro.

- Si, Taicho – dijeron los shinigamis, algo avergonzados.

- Está bien. Ahora…no os quedará algo de ese sake, ¿verdad?

Durante un instante los shinigamis la miraron incrédulos, sin saber bien que hacer. Como vio que nadie le contestaba, Ela se acercó a Mizu y le arrancó la botella de las manos. Dio un largo sorbo y sonriendo malévolamente los miró a todos.

- ¿Qué pasa? Ya que me habéis avergonzado por este sake, que menos que lo pruebe, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que…hip…sí, Taicho! – gritó Mizu, que vio como se le abría el cielo y que recupero su sonrisa de unos momentos antes.

Y así, la fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

**FIN del Omake**


End file.
